


Waiting

by DreamyRequiem



Series: Tumblr drabbles [6]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Urban Myth, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/DreamyRequiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's still waiting there.</p><p>Drabble Prompt from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

—The silence was deafening.[[MORE]]

That seemed like such an odd phrase, because silence was supposed to be the absence of sound. Without sound, how could something deafen you?

But it wasn’t so much the lack of noise that was bothering him. It was the fact that Jude knew why. He was…alone. No one left to speak of—because everyone was gone.

Except Milla.

….Jude couldn’t even be sure of that, however. He couldn’t just snap his fingers and know that Milla was alright. That she hadn’t vanished like the others had. So all the researcher could so was wonder.

At least this place was safe. Even if he didn’t know where they’d gone—just that his friends were dead—Jude still had a place to go to to try and…reconnect with them.

Silently, he sat at the edge of the cliff, staring out across the clear water. Maybe, if he waited long enough, he could see them again. Maybe he could hear their voices and just be with them—-his friends—his family—

* * *

_The cliffside was empty._

_Soulless, you could say, because no one had been here in years. Not since the deaths of those who had brought the Schism down. No one knew what happened to any of them…_

_But some say, that if you go to the cliffside, you can see a young man wearing a white lab coat, sitting at the edge of the cliff, as if waiting to see someone…_

**Author's Note:**

> Request for 'what if all of your friends except Milla were dead'. I...took some creative liberties with that.


End file.
